frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
235 – The Instance: The lady with two voice actors
Opening Comments Yep, it’s our big 4.1 chatter episode, and boy is there a lot of it. Let’s get started. Big News of the Week 4.2 happened! What do you think of this thing? - questing content: thoughts - Some are saying way too fast already…server firsts and clears coming way too fast. - nerfs to existing content: How nerfy is it? - How awesome is the move your character around”" on the login screen feature? What GameSpy says about the patch: “Patch 4.2 isn’t bad, but — much like Rift’s recent patch — it’s a little too focused on the raiding side. And while I initially praised the return of old foes from World of Warcraft’s past, I’m starting to wish for something genuinely different. Cataclysm is starting to remind me of decent college writing assignments that I touched up and recycled for the school newspaper while I devoted the rest of my time to a larger project. Give us another world or a while new continent again, Blizzard. Give us something we’ve never seen before.” 20 levels free, and free upgrade to The Burning Crusade! Posted by Bashiok: Haven’t yet ventured beyond the Dark Portal? Beginning today, June 28, players will be able to get both the original World of Warcraft and the game’s first expansion set, The Burning Crusade, for only $19.99 as part of the new digital Battle Chest now available in the online Blizzard Store. In addition, anyone who owns the original World of Warcraft, regardless of when they purchased the game, will automatically be able to access all of the content and features from The Burning Crusade expansion at no additional cost. It’s time to set forth from Azeroth, adventurer — Outland awaits! Furthermore: The restrictions should still all be in place. Trial accounts simply no longer expire. Blizzard explains, apologizes for PVP Season 10 gear debacle. Conquest points were accidentally down-converted to honor points a week early, with the excess irreversibly converted to gold. Blizzard launched a new tier of ilevel 371 Season 10 gear on Tuesday without warning, just a week after making ilevel 365 Season 9 gear available for purchase with honor…had a lot of players incensed. Blizzard both acknowledged the problem and addressed it, but if you were effected, you remain effected. Rumors & Scuttlebut Legendary Staff / Dragonwrath Tarecgosa’s Rest – Mount. During one of the latest update to the official armory site, the page of Dragonwrath, Tarecgosa’s Rest has been updated to include a new spell: Tarecgosa’s Visage. It looks like the Legendary Staff also comes with a built-in mount now, Blizzard was pretty sneaky about it but it looks like we’ll see the mount model on live servers after all. WoW Expansion “Vengeance of the Void” Rumor is a fake. People are starting to get crazy on forums about a rumor started on a well known hacking/cheating site that we won’t mention here, you all know which one it is anyway. The information started hitting a couple of news sites because, well, I guess any attention is good and double checking sources is hard (because you might want to do that considering what the original source is) but I’d rather kill the rumor before people start being very annoying about it. Why would you believe me more than someone else? Good thing. Well, this document is a pretty obvious fake anyway (especially with stuff like “”neglected Shadow Priest class”" in official documents) and Blizzard just doesn’t draft that kind of stuff 3 months before the event before they send it to the entire company. Btw, internal documents would never say “”Activision Blizzard”", unless they’re scheduled for public release. The address isn’t even Blizzard’s, it’s the Activision Blizzard HQ. You don’t send that kind of mail to two companies 3 months before the Blizzcon just for fun. I mean, seriously guys, Blizzard isn’t stupid when it comes to leaks, they don’t just take the risk of doing that stuff so early. Dude plays full body WoW with a Kinect hack. Drop of the Week AH Spy! AHSpy is an awesome new tool that let’s you see World of Warcraft auctions and item pricing information in real time. Not only is AHSpy incredibly easy to use, it will also allow you to see the value of any actionable item in the last 30 days in any realm/faction. You will also be able to see the auction history of any seller. And because we get our data directly from Battle.Net and not from user uploads, we know that our stats are as exact as they can be. Category:The Instance